<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Conoces a Wei Ying? by psychopaula3110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249991">¿Conoces a Wei Ying?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopaula3110/pseuds/psychopaula3110'>psychopaula3110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comics/Movie Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopaula3110/pseuds/psychopaula3110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>_Ooh death_<br/>_Whooooah death_<br/>_Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_<br/>_Well what is this that I cant see_<br/>_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_<br/>_Well I am death none can excel_<br/>_I'll open the door to heaven or hell_<br/>_Whoa death someone would pray_<br/>_Could you wait to call me another day_<br/>Me necesitan, ambos me necesitan, dame más tiempo, muerte. Ellos son jóvenes, ellos son tan jóvenes, dame tiempo para poner en orden, dame tiempo para despedirme.<br/>Oh, muerte.<br/>¿No me darás un año más?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei Ying/Lan Zhan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una pregunta ... Una respuesta , "SI"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una respuesta a una pregunta común</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holis ya llegue con una nueva historia </p><p>Nueva en terminos relaticos ya que es mi primer historia conpleta </p><p>Ahora no se por que no me aceptaba las parejas ni el random pero bueno </p><p>Ahora como ya dije esto es un crossover entre conoces a joe black y mo dao zu shi y creeanme ban a llorar con esto almenos en unas partes </p><p>Recuerden ni la pelicula ni la serie/novela me pertenecen hago esto por que estaba inspirada y amo esas dos cosa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una madrugada, Lan QiRen se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas aun dormido, eso presagiaba un muy mal suceso o no, quién sabe. De repente de la penumbra se escuchó una voz susurrante como una serpiente, la cual dijo: -<strong> Sí</strong>. <br/>En ese instante, el Lan mayor se levantó precipitadamente tomándose el brazo para masajearse, un presentimiento se instaló en su corazón y la voz se escuchó como si fuera la propia baja, susurrante y oscura.<br/>-<strong> Si.</strong> <br/>Sorprendido y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir se levanto fue a su baño y procedió a hacer su rutina diaria.<br/>Mientras se veía en el espejo y pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, procedió a retirarse. Mientras tanto, abajo en su jardín las cosas empezaron a estar movidas desde antes que él se levantara.<br/>***<br/>Lan Huan o Xichen de cariño, el sobrino mayor de Lan QiRen, estaba ocupado viendo los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tío, quien después de la muerte de sus padres los cuido y crio a él y su hermano menor, así que él se hacía cargo de las fiestas de cumpleaños de su tío y todos los eventos.<br/>- Sr. Lan, disculpe, ¿Cómo quiere las luces?<br/>Pregunto un trabajador principal de luminaria.<br/>- Las luces ni muy brillantes ni muy opacas... Estoy loco, ¿verdad?<br/>- No, señor.<br/>Se rio el trabajador. <br/>- Bien, pues quiero un resplandor naranja como los años 20, si la comida de una fiesta es la lírica, la iluminación debe ser la prosa.<br/>- De acuerdo, señor Lan. <br/>Xichen se fue hablando consigo mismo: "Si la comida es la lírica, la iluminación es la prosa... Vaya me gusta"<br/>En alguna otra parte, Lan QiRen veía todo desde un ventanal de su enorme mansión, viendo cómo iba todo para su fiesta de 65 años, la cual sería en una semana, estando distraído escucho la misma vos susurrante la cual le hizo voltear.<br/>-<strong> Si.</strong><br/>En ese momento subía una sirvienta confiable la cual le felicito.<br/>- Sr. Lan, sus sobrinos lo esperan abajo.<br/>- Gracias, Dorothy. ¿Sabes si Lan WangJi ya está abajo?<br/>- Sí, señor. Lo espera al igual que el señor Nie MingJue y el señor Jin GuangYao. <br/>- Gracias, voy en seguida.<br/>Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a un pequeño balcón vio a su segundo sobrino, el menor Lan Zhan o WangJi de cariño. Era pasante de medicina en el hospital del centro de Manhattan, lo saludo y Lan Zhan le devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era su padre prácticamente. Lan Zhan era muy dedicado y serio en su ámbito laboral, pero en familia era la persona más abierta y sonriente que puede haber.<br/>- ¿Te gusta? <br/>- Bueno, creo que Xichen se excedió un poco.<br/>- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, GeGe. Hace esto cada año y debe ser mejor que el anterior.<br/>- Gracias a dios no cumplo 65 todos los años.<br/>- Ah, claro que no.<br/>- Nos iremos pronto, ¿MingJue y GuangYao irán con nosotros iras también?<br/>- Si, me queda de paso. -. Dijo mientras comía una uva.<br/>Bajaron del pequeño balcón y se encontraron con los socios y trabajadores de Lan QiRen. Nie MingJue quien está casado con el mayor, Lan Xichen y con Jin GuangYao novio actual de WangJi <br/>- Papá, que bueno que estas aquí, estoy ultimando detalles del evento, será grandioso, ¿amor iras con ellos? <br/>- Si, te veré en la noche. -. Se despidió con un beso.<br/>- Hermano, por favor.<br/>- Oh, cálmate WangJi. <br/>- Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos. <br/>- Si… ¡Esperen! Deben de estar a tiempo para la cena, nos reuniremos en casa de papá en la ciudad. <br/>- GuangYao, te esperamos también. <br/>- No me lo perdería por nada.<br/>Así pues, procedieron a subir en un helicóptero, el cual los llevaría hasta la isla de Manhattan.<br/>Ya en el helicóptero, MingJue y GuangYao iban juntos, uno hablando por teléfono y el otro algo serio, en ese lapso Lan QiRen preguntó a WangJi.<br/>- ¿De verdad amas a GuangYao?<br/>- Me gusta mucho, pero porqué preguntas.<br/>- No lo sé, cosas de viejo. Sólo me gustaría que cuando te cases, sea con la persona que te vuelva loco con solo una mirada, te saque suspiros solo con pensar en él, que te vuelvas loco de ese sentimiento incontrolable.<br/>-... Wow eso fue profundo.<br/>- Eres cruel, WangJi. <br/>- Lo siento, tío. Jajajaja, está bien, encontraré a esa persona.<br/>Al arribar al helipuerto, WangJi declinó en ir con ellos en el auto, fue cuando QiRen volvió a escuchar esa voz.<br/>- <strong>Quiero que te vuelvas loco de amor.</strong><br/>- ¿Loco de amor?<br/>- Tío, ¿estás bien?<br/>- Si, WangJi. No es nada, ve sin cuidado.<br/>Lan WangJi se fue por su cuenta en un taxi hasta el hospital en el que estaba de residente y su tío y los otros dos acompañantes en el auto hasta el edificio. Al llegar le dijo a GuangYao. <br/>- Escuché una voz.<br/>- ¿Y qué te decía?<br/>- Si. <br/>- ¿Si a qué? ¿Al trato?<br/>- No lo sé, estaré en mi oficina.<br/>- QiRen, es mejor que sea prioridad el trato.<br/>- Lo tendré en mis prioridades.<br/>QiRen entro en su oficina, se sentó en el escritorio y de repente sintió como si el aire le dejara, sintió una presión en el pecho y un dolor punzante, fue cuando lo escucho de nuevo.<br/>- <strong>Si</strong>.<br/>- Sí, ¿qué? <br/>- <strong>Es la respuesta a la pregunta que te haces, QiRen</strong>. <br/>- No lo sé.<br/>- <strong>Hagamos como que no lo sabes.</strong><br/>En ese instante, se detuvo el dolor y el aire volvió a sus pulmones con normalidad.<br/>***<br/>Lan WangJi iba llegando a una cafetería cerca del hospital y pidió un café y un pan tostado, trataba de estar absorto en la nada, pero una conversación le saco de sus pensamientos acaparando su atención. <br/>- No, escucha, él es un idiota, si te hace algo a ti me lo hizo a mí, solo es un inepto que tiene miedo a decir lo que de verdad siente, aunque odie admitirlo... No... ¡NO, MALDICION! ¡Él es el idiota!, ¿Que por qué me enojo? Vamos, es porque eres mi chica linda, no hagas cosas precipitadas, saca el título de cocina, yo seré tu decorador y Jiang Cheng el administrador, veras que será el restaurante más bello y exclusivo de Manhattan... Si ves, está bien, cuídate, besos.<br/>Mientras esto pasaba, WangJi trataba de evitar reírse de la escena, tal vez el chico hablaba con su novia, pero le pareció tierno que la alentara a seguir la carrera. De repente la voz se oyó mas bien dirigida a él.<br/>- Hola, ¡Oye, ¿me pasas la jalea?!<br/>- Sí, linda conversación.<br/>- Ugh~, si, Jiang Yanli necesitaba apoyo emocional.<br/>- Y tú debes estar feliz por ayudar a tu "chica linda".<br/>- Eso oh no, no no no no no. Es mi hermana menor, soy el de en medio, primero esta Jiang Cheng, luego yo y luego ella, quería dejar la carrera por el idiota de su novio\prometido y seguirlo a Europa. <br/>- Ah, eres buen hermano. Un gusto, Lan WangJi.<br/>- Oh~, como los Lan de Manhattan.<br/>- Si, mi tío es el dueño de las constructora Lan. <br/>- Jaja, genial, ah cierto, mi nombre es Wei WuXian. <br/>- Creí que te apellidabas Jiang. <br/>- Ah, no, soy adoptado. Mis padres murieron en un accidente y mi tío, amigo de mis padres, me adopto.<br/>No notaron cuando, pero el tiempo paso volando, hasta que salieron de la cafetería sin ninguna gana de separarse, pero tuvieron que, yéndose por caminos separados.<br/>Wei WuXian llego al otro lado de la cuadra y cruzo sin precaución y casi es arrollado, volteando a ver dónde se había ido Lan WangJi, dio dos pasos atrás y lo último que escucho fue un claxon, un derrape y sintió un golpe, lo último que vio fue oscuridad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola<br/>Que les pareció ? </p><p>Espero que les aya gustado </p><p>Recuerden dehar su amor, comentarios y teorias</p><p>Los amo </p><p>Ayosss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Este es un fan fic basado en la pelicula de ¿Conoces a joe Black? Con los personajes de el gran maestro del cultivo demoníaco, asi que ya se daran una idea de por donde va la cosa.</p><p>Trabajo terminado en wattpad lo traigo par que mas personas lo amen y lloren con el , los amo y cuidense </p><p>Recuerden dehar sus comentarios y amor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>